


REMEMBER ME(16)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: REMEMBER ME [1]
Category: Remember Me
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	REMEMBER ME(16)

7月9日

凌晨  
塞巴斯蒂安下了飞机，出了机场，他随便住进了连锁酒店，今天一早，他就要赶去他的展览，他就可以见到他了！

7点塞巴斯蒂安起了床，他收拾好自己，酷酷的发型、灰黑的西装、蹭亮的皮鞋和爱马仕男香，他都用上了，因为要见克里斯，他把自己弄得格外精神。不到八点，他就已经站在了展馆门口。  
“请问，Chris Evans今天会来吗？”终于走出来一个工作人员了。  
“应该会来，等会儿就能见到他了。”像这种疯狂的粉丝他们见得多了，不过这个粉丝很帅很有气质，所以她的态度也就好了些。  
说了句谢谢后，塞巴斯蒂安就一直站在门口苦等，人越来越多，他庆幸自己来得早。  
快10点了，男男女女的工作人员走到门口排好队形，是Chris Evans要来了吗？.....突然，一个领导级别的人出来了，跟他们说了什么，他们便散去，有的走向厅内有的往旁边的工作休息区走去。  
“请问，Chris Evans什么时候来？”  
“来不了了，听说有事。人出名了就是容易这样，说不来就不来。”刚刚那位工作人员说完便走了。  
塞巴斯蒂安身后许多粉丝都泄气着，他们都表示很遗憾。  
而塞巴斯蒂安很难受，他很期待着今天的相遇，却又无疾而终。现在他又该去哪儿找他？  
去找刚刚那个人，她一定知道！  
“小姐，麻烦我得找一下你们的总监。”塞巴斯蒂安走到员工休息区，放弃了他很好的排位。  
“您是？”  
“我是卢浮宫的工作人员。”  
“啊！卢浮宫！好的，待我为您通报。”  
卢浮宫走哪儿都好用，这时候塞巴斯蒂安很感谢他学了历史学。  
“请跟我来！”工作人员带着他从休息区穿到了画展厅里，“这全是Chris Evans先生的作品？”  
“是的！Chris也算是非常有天赋了呢。”工作人员夸奖着这位年轻画家，她说听说本人特别帅，本想一睹真容，结果他来不了。  
“他是很帅气！”  
“您见过？”工作人员不可思议地看着这位西装革履同样帅气的男人。  
塞巴斯蒂安点点头，继续跟着她走去。  
待找到高层后，那名小姐走开了。  
“您好！听说您是卢浮宫的工作人员？”  
“是的，Sebastian Stan，很高兴认识您。”  
“叫我Lucy吧。请问您是代表卢浮宫过来的吗？”  
“不好意思，今天过来是私人原因，我想知道怎么样联系Evans先生。”  
“Stan先生，我想这种私人信息不便透露给您。”  
“我找他有急事，我是他的爱人！”  
什么？爱人？塞巴斯蒂安你在说什么？爱人能不知道怎么联系他？  
“抱歉，先生，我们能理解粉丝的心情，不过，我们也得保护作家的隐私不是吗？如果没什么事的话，我就先去忙了，祝您观展愉快！”说完管理员就走了。  
现在得去哪儿找他？  
夏威夷？他还会在那儿吗？  
“Sebastian？”  
“请问您是？”塞巴斯蒂安转身看着正在叫自己的人。  
“我是Scarlett，你可能不记得我了，我是Chris的朋友。”  
Chris 的朋友！！！  
“那您知道他在哪儿吗？我找他有非常重要的事。”塞巴斯蒂安像是抓到了一根救命稻草，他巴不得她马上说出来，他就可以去找他了。  
“你真的要去找他？”斯嘉丽看见了他空旷的无名指，两年了，终于和那个男人离婚了，这两年来，斯嘉丽常常在巴黎各大街头看到他和他的丈夫恩爱的样子，他不是都忘记了吗？他的丈夫肯放他走了？  
见斯嘉丽沉默不语，塞巴斯蒂安有些失望，她是不想告诉自己吗？  
“如果你准备好了就去找他吧！”斯嘉丽犹豫了一会儿从手包里掏出一张名片，是克里斯的号码。“他住在西雅图胜利街59号。”  
“谢谢你，Scarlett，再见！”  
直到塞巴斯蒂安消失在视野内。  
“Chris，你为什么要这么做？”斯嘉丽不明白地看着顶着个帽子遮住大半张脸的克里斯，明明日思夜想了两年的人就在眼前。  
“我想他先去看看我们的家。”  
斯嘉丽听了翻了个白眼，“真是受不了你们这些搞艺术的人。”  
“我走了，再见！”

塞巴斯蒂安叫了个出租回到酒店，飞机是中午十二点半的，他现在回去收拾还来的急。Chris Evans你别跑了，你在天涯海角我都会找到你，等着吧混蛋！  
他急急忙忙拉着行李坐上了飞机  
“先生，您的座位被升级为了头等舱，请跟我来。”优雅的意大利空姐微笑道。  
“什么？为什么？”塞巴斯蒂安一脸不解。  
“哦是这样的，我们头等舱未满，您被选中了呢，麻烦跟我来吧。”  
塞巴斯蒂安只好跟着她走，简直不敢相信自己的运气，那为什么碰不上克里斯？  
待他离开后，  
“小姐！”  
“请问您有什么事吗？”  
“他真的是被你们抽中的吗？这也太幸运了吧。”  
空姐只是微笑着摇摇头没有说话。  
......  
塞巴斯蒂安坐好后，拿出那个本子开始研究，梳理了很久他完全知道了事情的来龙去脉：自己因为让的情妇出了车祸，造成了很严重的失忆症，期间碰上了克里斯，两人相爱了，却又被让阻止。克里斯回了美国，而自己忘了他选择和让重新开始。还有那两个小木人，以前他有胡子，所以这个像他，而圆脸可爱的小女孩是自己。塞巴斯蒂安并没有意识到自己在傻笑，他只觉得心里空落落的地方在遇见克里斯后被填得满满的，这两年一直苦苦寻求的东西原来是个人，是克里斯。  
“嗯？”他猛地抬起头来，觉得旁边的男人在看他，他才发现自己发呆地厉害，简直像个智障，他清了清嗓子，又坐好。  
在不小抖动下，有什么东西从本子里飞了出来，是一张很薄的纸，塞巴斯蒂安将它捡起来，是一副简笔画，画中一个男人正在呼呼大睡，那条项链！画上的人是自己，一定是克里斯那个混蛋趁他睡着时画的，“混蛋，你都侵犯了我好多次肖像权，去跳蚤市场还偷拍我！”  
“emm.......”跳蚤市场？  
....................  
....................  
塞巴斯蒂安的表情逐渐变得震惊，露出一个恍然大悟的表情。  
他想起来了，接着是卢浮宫，还有卢浮宫的厕所，路易威登基金会，克里斯公寓的阳台，他的浴室，他们在里面做爱，夜晚的塞纳河边，还有那家咖啡厅。‘请我问认识你吗？’、‘我们很熟吗？’、‘我叫Chris，美国人，是个画家，来法国找灵感。’、‘我是Chris，你还记得吗？’、”你愿意帮我保存日记本吗？（因为我想我爱上你了Chris）’、‘很抱歉，我有丈夫了。’、‘早上好，Sebastian。’、‘你好，我是Chris，很高兴认识你。’....  
记忆一下子涌入脑中，冲撞着他记忆遗落的那个夏天。塞巴斯蒂安忍不住落泪，心里很难受，“Chris ，Chris，上帝啊...Chris...”他啜泣得不能自已，该死的，自从遇到Chris，自己就容易哭哭啼啼的。  
“先生，您需要纸吗？”空姐看见塞巴斯蒂安在哭，眼泪还是止不住地往下流那种。一旁的人也抬起头来看着这个极度痛苦的男人。  
塞巴斯蒂安说了句谢谢摇了摇头，别哭了，太丢脸了，现在不是要去找他吗？他用手抹去多余的眼泪，可越抹越多越抹越多，乱想的也越来越多。  
万一他结了婚怎么办？万一已经有孩子了怎么办？万一走到他的家门口他的狗跑出来看着这个陌生人，然后他的妻子孩子在草坪上玩，他在一旁画画该怎么办？塞巴斯蒂安越想越怕，斯嘉丽今早的眼神，是因为他已经结婚了吗？.........  
细思极恐，塞巴斯蒂安哭到没有力气、脑袋缺氧，他靠在沙发上睡了过去。  
...  
...  
坐在一旁的乘客认真地端详起他的脸来，他悄无声息地将自己的嘴覆在他的唇上，真甜。  
“傻瓜.....”


End file.
